


i am your boy.

by meltyboy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltyboy/pseuds/meltyboy
Summary: sex is already complicated enough– but when you love someone enough, you try and make it work.





	

"are you sure about this?" the question fell from hushed lips as the elf's hand brushed alistair's cheek. this wasn't the first time that they had discussed a possible sexual encounter– though this was the first time either of them had intended on following through.

the boy simply blushed, face turning to the side. dammit. something about kamil always made his heart race. each finger pressed against his face burned into his skin– it made him sweat. it made him want to take things further. of course, he always met one obstacle. he was trans. his body wouldn't be what she was expecting, and the thought of her turning away made his heart swell with pain. every ounce of him wanted to believe she wouldn't turn away, and knowing her, she wouldn't. but there was that seed of doubt planted inside of him from years of dysphoria and mockery from his peers.

"as ready as i'll ever be, my dear." the flush against his cheeks deepened in the moonlight. it was a handsome look for him.

make no mistake, kamil knew alistair was trans. morrigan made an event of it, telling the whole camp. and after the ordeal, the elf assured alistair that everything was okay with a quick peck to the cheek and a tightly pressed hug. it always would be.

kamil was lost in her own thoughts as well. the closest she had ever come to sex was vaughan's assault on her wedding day. not only that, but she had been sexualized (and even fondled) by several of the human men she found herself working for. but she had never been exploited, thankfully. the elf's relationship with sex was a bleak one, characterized by a few tragic events. that didn't stop kamil from being interested in wanting to take a step further, however. in reality, she had found her thoughts preoccupied with wanting to go further with alistair, albeit guiltily.

the two of them had snuck away to the creek in hopes that everyone had already taken their nightly baths or fallen asleep.

the cool air blows between the two of them. kamil's eyes scan alistair– those deep brown eyes and that sweet stare made her melt almost instantly. her eyes scan lower– he radiated nervousness. it was endearing. she needed to make sure to take good care of this one. "if you say so... you can stop me if you want, okay?" her fingers fell down his chest, eventually resting in his hand with a gentle squeeze. meanwhile, the rougher pair of hands move to the tie on his shirt. the brunette presses her lips against his as he fiddles with the tie on his shirt, his eyes barely staying shut. the excitement was almost unreal (someone, calm him down). young tabris gently bit on his lower lip, her hands rising to rest on his chest as he still has trouble with the tie. she suppressed a smile, entertained by his eagerness... he really was a silly boy. 

finally, alistair had managed to untie his shirt, meaning he could take it off. that didn't mean that he would, however– there was still some fun to be had. he liked it when they kissed– it honestly blew his mind. there were sparks each and every time. and the way she bit his lip? unreal. he pressed against her, arms rigidly wrapping around her waist. and with a burst of courage, alistair had managed to slip his tongue inside the other's mouth. 

a needy groan escaped kamil's lips as they pulled apart, her hands reaching for the tail-end of his shirt. of course, her gaze remained near the ground. she was too embarrassed to look at him directly, especially with half-lidded eyes. alistair took the note and began to pull up his shirt halfway, looking at kamil for confirmation. well, except for the fact kamil is to embarrassed to look back– all she felt was the shirt lifting. 

and then, the shirt falls back down.

"i... i don't know if i can go much further, tonight. i-i'm sorry if i," the dirty-blond began, face aflush and hands gripped tightly around his lover's. "i really just want this to be perfect and i don't know if i'm ready. i really want to give you what i can, i just... i'm scared. i don't want to mess thing up." a sigh. "maker's breath, this is so complicated."

a confused look covered kamil's face initially, shortly followed with a smile. "it's fine, alistair. i promise." a squeeze of his hands. "i'm always willing to try again whenever you're ready."

"so, what do you say we go back to camp? maybe greet bandit? maker knows he's been looking for you... that dog can't spend two minutes without you."

"sounds like a plan, hun."

**Author's Note:**

> this was really self indulgent....


End file.
